


Attend the Tale of Bella Swan

by BroadwayAngel3



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella is OC, Bella is sassy, F/M, I gave Bella a personality, Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayAngel3/pseuds/BroadwayAngel3
Summary: These are my changes to the original Twilight story in which I am Bella Swan. Judging by the title, there will be a lot of musical references because, well, look at my name, what did you expect? Rated T because I am a potty mouth. OC is Bella since I have made her into a completely new person. Just go and read it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well I put this on Fanfiction.net but I was having trouble with the sight so I'm moving this here!! Yay!!! I have chapters of this done but will be working on rewriting them so they might come out a bit spaced out sometimes! Just bear with me! Anyway, here is our beautiful prologue!!!

I’ve never given much thought to how I would die, I mean, who wants to think about that? But if I had to, dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. At least, that’s what I always believed. But now, as Death looked at me with his beautiful eyes, I started rethinking everything about my life and my choices. Standing in front of death changed how I thought, and all I could think about was my family and the people I have come to meet in my short time on this earth, and how they would feel when I was gone. 

My murderer started growing impatient and ordered me to come to him. Knowing I had no other choice, I walked closer to him willingly, it was all I could do to evade my inevitable death, if even for a moment longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually putting the next chapter up? What is this madness? Well, I don't own Twilight, bla bla bla
> 
> Let's go!!

“Bye Bella!” I heard Britta shout as I walked to the car, my sheet music book in one hand and my full suitcase in the other. I waved back and put my stuff in the car before I ran to her and hugged her fiercely. Britta was my best friend growing up. She held me close in return, and kissed my cheek.   
“I’ll miss you Bell!” I smiled and kissed her cheek back   
“I’ll miss you too girl!” We held each other for a while then I let her go.  
“Text me as soon as you get there!” She demanded.   
I smiled and nodded. “Yes Master!” I teased her.   
“You know it!” She winked and hugged me again.  
I knew I’d miss her, but it was only for awhile, I reminded myself.

Her dad texted her to head home soon. We held onto each other longer as if we were about to break out into a rendition of “For Good” from Wicked, then she let go.  
“Bye Bella Bear!”   
I smiled back with tears in my eyes, “Bye Britts.”   
She kissed my cheek again, then ran to her car and drove off. I waved goodbye then finished getting the rest of the stuff into the car.   
“Only one last thing!” I spoke out loud to myself, it’s a force of habit, whenever someone asks about it I just say “I need to have a smart conversation somewhere.”  
I went back inside and grabbed my electric piano, and put it back into its holder. Whenever I carried it I treated it like a baby, and so as I walked back outside and put it into the trunk of the car ,cradling it in my arms.

My mother was having one of her ‘tearful’ goodbyes with than older women of the neighborhood. I laughed as I watched her and Mrs.Jackson cling to each other like children. When we were alone, Mom and I would always making fun of them and their ‘talented’ children. We definitely didn’t regret moving away from our neighbors.  
Mom and Phil, my step dad, were going down to Jacksonville, Florida for Phil to pursue his baseball career. I could’ve gone with, but I was just gonna get in the way, so I offered to go to my dad’s in Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest towns in the U.S. It’s not like I minded a rainy day anyways, I found stormy skies soothing.

“Bella?” I turned and my mother threw her phone at me. “It won’t work again!”   
I laughed, will my mother and technology ever mix? “You put it on hold again!” She walked up to me and grabbed her phone back.   
“What?”   
I smiled softly and grabbed the phone from her. “Oh sweet, you called Mexico.” I teased her. My relationship with my mom was more best friends than mother and daughter, and honestly, I didn’t mind that.   
She pushed me playfully, smiling. “Well, I’ll get it eventually. I need to be able to get a hold of you on the road…. The road, I love the sound of it, ‘On the road!’” She laughed. 

My mother, ladies and gentleman, with the attention span of a jellybean. “Very romantic.” I said dryly.

Phil, who was getting stuff into the car as well, walked up to us and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Yeah, if you call motels and crappy ballpark hot dogs romantic.”   
She laughed, “Anything with you is romantic.” Phil smiled and kissed her softly. 

I rolled my eyes; I had never been the romantic type myself. I tended to find that stuff mushy and idealistic, and after….him...I decided that love wasn’t for me. 

I finished putting suitcases in the car until I felt a pair of arms around me. I smiled as mom whispered to me: “If you change your mind, I’ll come and get you.” 

I shook my head “Mom, I wanna spend time with Dad. Two weeks a year, and I still don’t really know him, this could be a good thing.”

Mom raised an eyebrow “But you hated Forks…?”

I sighed softly “This isn’t about Forks, it’s about getting to know my Dad. Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine. Nothing ever happens in Forks anyway. You’ll still get to see me during Christmas.”

She still looked worried so I smiled softly “Besides, Dad’s cooking leaves a lot to be desired! Maybe I can teach him a thing or two!” I gave her a playful wink. 

She nodded, “No kidding!” We laughed then Phil yelled “I hate to break this up but we have a plane to catch!” We laughed again and headed to the car.

We started driving away, and I looked back at the house. It had been my home for years, and seeing it pass me by felt foreign. It was just a house, but I knew I’d miss it tomorrow when it was gone. I sighed and sat back in my seat. I started hearing Mom and Phil talk about Florida though, so I put in my headphones to drown it out and started listening to Spamalot. I really needed some British humor after all of this. “Monty Python, take me away.” I whispered to myself, imagining myself slapping someone with a fish to the tune of Finland . Everything was so much more vivid and amusing in my fantasies anyway.

Anyways, after all this describing my home and my situation I haven’t told you anything about who I actually am, sorry about that. Well, I’m Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dawson. I’m an only child. Mom and Dad’s relationship had been too rocky to last long enough for another kid. I am an absolute theater and musical freak. Broadway shows are my life, and I’m hoping one day I can go to Broadway to become an actress. I am also a bookworm, a self-proclaimed freak, and generally, an oddball.   
Britta always used to joke that the song “Belle” from Beauty and The Beast was written about me. I just would smile and hit her arm when she did, we’d always had that close-enough-to-tease-out-of-love bond. I already know I’m gonna miss Britta, she was one of the only friends I had here, and even if we wrote, it wouldn’t be the same if we couldn’t give each other a friendly wallop.  
‘Bell, you’ll see her in December during Christmas break with Mom next year, relax.’ I thought to myself. 

I opened my eyes as I heard the French-taunting King Arthur and his knights. I looked out the window and saw the Phoenix airport coming up ahead. I sighed and looked back at my phone screen. A drawing I found on the internet of Jack and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, my absolute favorite movie, happily smiled back at me. Phil parked the car, and I got out with Mom. Mom hugged me tightly and whispered, “I’ll miss you so much Bella!”   
I smiled back and held her close “I’ll miss you too Mom.”

Her and Phil walked in with me and went to their gate   
“BYE BELLA!” Mom yelled, and Phil waved at me politely.   
I laughed a bit, even after six years, he was still so nervous around me. I waved back then headed to my gate “PHOENIX TO SEATTLE- 12:35” The neon lights exclaimed, I sighed and walked into the gate. I sat down in my seat and looked at my phone to turn on airplane mode. Jack and Sally smiled at me again. I smiled back at them for a second, they were just a symbol of home and past comforts, then looked out the window at the Phoenix sky   
“I’ll miss ya.” I whispered. I layed back in my seat, put on the Pippin soundtrack and closed my eyes, letting the engine lull me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how about it? Did I suck? Did I rock it?
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos!!
> 
> Thanks guys!!


End file.
